1212
Gabriel is selected to spend a night in the locked room. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time. This is a fateful night in the great house. Once during each generation a member of the family is chosen by lottery to spend the night in a mysterious locked room. All who have entered have either died or gone insane. The terrifying secret harbored in the room has remained unknown, but soon it will be revealed to one person, for Flora Collins has decided that the lottery must be held tonight. The lottery begins, and everyone draws a slip. Act I The lottery comes down to Gabriel and Catherine; Gabriel draws the slip with the “X” and flees the house. Morgan and Quentin chase him into the woods, where they catch him and take him back to Collinwood. Act II Julia orders Quentin and Morgan to lock Gabriel in the tower room to keep him from escaping again, and informs Gabriel that he will enter the locked room the following night. Later, Julia visits Catherine and scolds her over her behavior regarding the lottery and the curse on the family, going as far as blaming her for Melanie’s illness. Julia warns her not to try and prevent Gabriel from going into the locked room. Quentin and Morgan take Gabriel to the tower room and lock him inside. Act III Quentin and Morgan return to the drawing room, where Flora requests the key to the tower room. The men are hesitant to give her the key, thinking he might influence her to release him, but Flora gives them her word and heads upstairs. Quentin decides to treat himself to a drink, but he starts to feel dizzy. Morgan offers to get a doctor, but Quentin tells him he’s merely stressed out. Flora goes to visit Gabriel, who begs for mercy. Sadly, Flora says she cannot help him, and the family must appease to the curse. She tries to encourage him, but it only upsets him. He attempts to escape, but is immediately stopped by Morgan. Flora leaves the room, and Morgan locks the door again. Julia enters the drawing room and finds Quentin on the floor, suffering from the plague. Act IV Morgan and Catherine are in their bedroom, where Catherine again thinks everyone in the house is acting irrational about the lottery. Morgan is tired of hearing about it, before Catherine tells him that Julia tried to put her in her place earlier in the evening. Just then Julia walks in, and tells them that Quentin has the plague. A few hours later, a doctor confirms to Flora that Quentin is suffering from the plague. She informs the rest of the family, and requests that Morgan goes and tells Gabriel about Quentin’s condition. Julia decides to tag along, and when they enter the tower room, they find that Gabriel has escaped. Memorable quotes : Morgan: Don't expect me to have any sympathy for him, because I don't! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Hallway outside the tower room. Taped on David Selby’s 30th Birthday. Story * TIMELINE: Tomorrow night Gabriel will enter the locked room. It was an hour ago when Julia lectured Catherine about the lottery. 12:30am: Dr. Fletcher has just seen Quentin. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Joan Bennett accidentally says "Be quiet, Quentin" before quickly changing it to "Be quiet, Gabriel." Category:Dark Shadows episodes